moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Seeds
Special Seeds are a type of Seed in Moshi Monsters, which can only be obtained by codes. They are given the name 'Special Seeds' because these seeds cannot be bought and are unique in design and function. If one is to plant more than one special seed, only one Moshling will be attracted. (shown right) Despite claims from Moshi Monsters themselves, only the special seed on its own needs to be planted, and the Moshling will be attracted without two other seeds of any kind. Merchandise Seeds These Moshlings can be obtained by Special Seeds. The player can get the codes for these seeds by buying Moshi Monsters Merchandise, subscribing to the Moshi Monsters Magazine, receiving prizes online or find them in specific locations. Some of these seeds will grow into a Golden Flower, like the Cards and Plush Seeds. Radiant Roxy Rose.png|Radiant Roxy Rose - Roxy|link=Radiant Roxy Rose Hip Hop Hibiscus.png|Hip Hop Hibiscus - Blingo|link=Hip Hop Hibiscus Trashy Tulip.png|Trashy Tulip - Dustbin Beaver|link=Trashy Tulip Robo Dendron.png|Robo Dendron - Nipper|link=Robo Dendron Nutty Flips.png|Nutty Flips - Pip|link=Nutty Flips Pocus Pods.png|Pocus Pods - Furnando|link=Pocus Pods Jolly Flowers.png|Jolly Flowers - Shambles|link=Jolly Flowers Frozen Forget-me-not.png|Frozen Forget-me-not - Leo|link=Frozen Forget-me-not Alpine Pinkerbells.png|Alpine Pinkerbells - Lummox|link=Alpine Pinkerbells Peekaboo Bells.png|Peekaboo Bells - Peekaboo|link=Peekaboo Bells Loopy Lotus.png|Loopy Lotus - Wuzzle|link=Loopy Lotus Van Goji Berries.png|Van Goji Berries - Splatter|link=Van Goji Berries Twistletoe Berries.png|Twistletoe Berries - Willow|link=Twistletoe Berries Bouffant Bluebell.png|Bouffant Bluebells - Mrs. Snoodle|link=Bouffant Bluebells Glacé Gooberry.png|Glacé Gooberry - Weegul|link=Glacé Gooberry Bop Corn.png|Bop Corn - Pops|link=Bop Corn Blurb Beans.png|Blurb Beans - Peeps|link=Blurb Beans Sprung Onions.png|Sprung Onions - Truffle|link=Sprung Onions Light Bulbs.png|Light Bulbs - Loomy|link=Light Bulbs Bibbidy Beans.png|Bibbidy Beans - Fuddy|link=Bibbidy Beans Event Seeds These seeds can be obtained through special Moshi real life events. Shrillberry Seeds.png|Shrillberry - Boomer|link=Shrillberry Dolphiniums.png|Dolphiniums - Lubber|link=Dolphiniums Prize Seeds These seeds are available to obtain in-game as a prize or by a secret code; or a competition such as the monthly Fuddy charitable deed. Mysterious Beat.png|Mysterious Beat - HipHop|link=Mysterious Beat Ra-Tichoke.png|Ra-Tichoke - Carter|link=Ra-Tichoke Splurgee Burdock.png|Splurgee Burdock - Lurgee|link=Splurgee Burdock Non-Drip Moss.png|Non-Drip Moss - Bodge|link=Non-Drip Moss Hocus Crocus.png|Hocus Crocus - Hocus|link=Hocus Crocus Glamellia.png|Glamellia - Vinnie|link=Glamellia Slee-Peas.png|Slee-Peas - Raffy|link=Slee-Peas Bibbidy Beans.png|Bibbidy Beans - Fuddy|link=Bibbidy Beans Cards and Plush Seeds Several Moshlings have two or more seed combinations, one of which contains a Special Seed. Their Special Seeds can be obtained with codes found on special Moshling Madness Code Cards, found in one in five packets, or Moshling Plushes. All of these seeds will grow into a special golden flower, except for the Nutty Flips, Aster-oids, Call-i Flower and Jolly Flowers. Nutty Flips.png|Nutty Flips - Pip|link=Nutty Flips Jolly Flowers.png|Jolly Flowers - Shambles|link=Jolly Flowers Mysterious Beat.png|Mysterious Beat - HipHop|link=Mysterious Beat Tartan Thistles.png|Tartan Thistles - Jessie|link=Tartan Thistles Tutankhanation.png|Tutankhanation - Cleo|link=Tutankhanation Croakus.png|Croakus - Scamp|link=Croakus Funky Free-sia.png|Funky Free-sia - Liberty|link=Funky Free-sia Sizzling Snapdragon.png|Sizzling Snapdragon - Burnie|link=Sizzling Snapdragon Eggnemone.png|Eggnemone - Pooky|link=Eggnemone Chrysanthemunch.png|Chrysanthemunch - I.G.G.Y|link=Chrysanthemunch Chewlips.png|Chewlips - White Fang|link=Chewlips Phantomato.png|Phanto-mato - Ecto|link=Phantom-mato Dippy Dogbane.png|Dippy Dogbane - McNulty|link=Dippy Dogbane Tickly Tiger Lily.png|Tickly Tiger Lily - Jeepers|link=Tickly Tiger Lily Pandandelion.png|Pandan-delion - ShiShi|link=Pandan-delion Flylacs.png|Flylacs - Gurgle|link=Flylacs Bunnysuckle.png|Bunnysuckle - Honey|link=Bunnysuckle Mysterious Moshling.png|Mysterious Moshling (Oddie) - Oddie|link=Mysterious Moshling (Oddie) Plushes Bouffant Bluebell.png|Bouffant Bluebells - Mrs. Snoodle|link=Bouffant Bluebells Pop Poppies.png|Pop Poppies - Cherry Bomb|link=Pop Poppies Bong Beans.png|Bong Beans - Mini Ben|link=Bong Beans Zoom Blooms.png|Zoom Blooms - Blinki|link=Zoom Blooms Scorechid.png|Scorechid - Dribbles|link=Scorechid Forget Me Nut.png|Forget Me Nut - Nutmeg|link=Forget Me Nut Busnations.png|Busnations - Busling|link=Busnations Whistlin' Thistles.png|Whistlin' Thistles - Mr. Snoodle|link=Whistlin' Thistles Loot Vegetables.png|Loot Vegetables - Penny|link=Loot Vegetables Chrysanthemunch.png|Chrysanthemunch - I.G.G.Y|link=Chrysanthemunch Winged Wallflower.png|Winged Wallflower - Angel|link=Winged Wallflower Radiant Roxy Rose.png|Radiant Roxy Rose - Roxy|link=Radiant Roxy Rose Sprung Onions.png|Sprung Onions - Truffle|link=Sprung Onions Aster-oids.png|Aster-oids - Jiggles|link=Aster-oids Whiskered Hibiscus.png|Whiskered Hibiscus - Purdy|link=Whiskered Hibiscus Call-i Flower.png|Call-i Flower - Gabby|link=Call-i Flower Eggnemone.png|Eggnemone - Pooky|link=Eggnemone Pandandelion.png|Pandan-delion - ShiShi|link=Pandan-delion Phantomato.png|Phanto-mato - Ecto|link=Phantom-mato Frozen Forget-me-not.png|Frozen Forget-me-not - Leo|link=Frozen Forget-me-not Twistletoe Berries.png|Twistletoe Berries - Willow|link=Twistletoe Berries Chewlips.png|Chewlips - White Fang|link=Chewlips Unreleased Seeds There are a few unreleased seeds, their designs and names have been found via .swf files although they aren't currently released. Dune Buds.png|Dune Buds - Unknown|link=Dune Buds Sillimanjaro Seeds.png|Sillimanjaro Seeds - Unknown|link=Sillimanjaro Seeds Skippity Pips.png|Skippity Pips - Unknown|link=Skippity Pips Planned Seeds There are some seeds which were planned then deleted. Scrappy Shrub.png|Scrappy Shrub - Shambles|link=Scrappy Shrub Mysterious Moshling.png|Mysterious Moshling (Busling) - Busling|link=Mysterious Moshling (Busling) Bentley Seed.png|Bentley Seed - Bentley|link=Bentley Seed Growth Bentley Seed grown.png Bentley Seed growth.png Special Seed grown.png Special Seed growth.png Radiant Roxy Rose grown.png Radiant Roxy Rose growth.png Hip Hop Hibiscus grown.png Hip Hop Hibiscus growth.png Pocus Pods grown.png Pocus Pods growth.png Trashy Tulip grown.png Trashy Tulip growth.png Frozen Forget-me-not grown.png Frozen Forget-me-not growth.png Shrillberry grown.png Shrillberry growth.png Jolly Flowers grown.png Jolly Flowers growth.png Nutty Flips grown.png Nutty Flips growth.png Alpine Pinkerbells grown.png Alpine Pinkerbells growth.png Robo Dendron grown.png Robo Dendron growth.png Robo Dendron animation.gif Category:Special Seeds Category:Seeds